1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to electrical components with pin contacts and in particular to a device and method for hot plugging an electrical component with pin contacts into a socket.
2. Background Art
Electrical components such as modules with pin-in-hole (PIH) packaging, typically have a module body with a plurality of straight, electrical contact pins extending from its lower surface. During the handling and insalation of the module in a mating socket, the pins can be bent or otherwise damaged by incidental contact or by mishandling by unskilled persons In such instances, the module is often permanently damaged and must be discarded. This source of waste can significantly increase manufacturing costs as the module typically represents a relatively expensive portion of the final product.
In some applications, there is also a need for "hot plugging" the component into the socket. Hot plugging refers to inserting the component into the socket either while the socket has power applied to it or while the system it is inserted into is operating. A simple, inexpensive device and/or method for hot plugging a component into a socket while protecting its contact pins is needed.